Skytato
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Not very good with summaries so I'll just say that the shipping is Skytato and I don't want to reveal anything so if you want, read on!


Skytato

Request by mitch-the-spooky-panda (please tell me if I spelt it wrong) on Tumblr, so I hope you like it! It's most likely gonna be terrible but fuck it. Oh BTW, some of this is probably not true so please don't say stuff like 'Sky wasn't at Tyler's house' or stuff like that.

They had just finished recording another episode of Pixelmon and Ty and Jason left the Skype call, Ty had to go buy a new headset considering it broke and started barely working halfway through and Jason…Well Tyler had no idea what Jason had to do.

He could hear Adam heading down the small hallway to Tyler's room. Tyler always had a crush on Adam, it was just how he was always the first to laugh at his jokes and when he was offered the chance to stay with Tyler, even though some other friends invited Adam too stay at their house, he chose to stay with Tyler.

It shouldn't have made him feel so nervous or special, Tyler knew Adam only saw him as a friend, even called him his little brother once!

He leaned back in his chair just as Adam walked in and flopped down on his bed. "I don't know about you dude, but that was a funny episode." Adam said while yawning slightly.

Tyler looked at him, still leaning back so everything was upside down. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Sucks that your recording stopped though. Some funny stuff there." Tyler replied, standing up to lie next to Adam on the bed.

It was quite late, so Adam had his eyes closed and was slowly falling asleep. He looked at Adam, wondering how he got such a gorgeous man to stay with him, let be good friends with him.

Tyler sighed and sat up, blue eyes still roaming Adam's face and finally landing on his lips. He often wondered what they felt like, tasted like, how they would feel against his own.

Suddenly, an idea came to his head. No, I couldn't do that. I can't kiss him while he's sleeping…Can i?  
Tyler thought it over a few times and decided that Adam's sleeping, he won't know anything. Leaning forward slowly until he was just hovering over Adam's lips and whispered "Adam…I love you." so queitly but Adam, although being tired and a restless sleeper, still woke up in time to feel a pair of warm lips push lightly against his own.

Eyes widening and fully awake now, Adam waited until Tyler had finshed and opened his eyes. Tyler reluctantly pulled away and opened his bright blue orbs that could make any girl swoon.

"Tyler?" His eyes snapped up to see Adam had woken up during Tyler's 'moment'. "Adam I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just-I-I…" Tyler cut off before he embaressed himself more and moved to the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

Adam sat up and did the same, waiting to see if Tyler would say something. After getting no response, he softly cupped his face in his hands and got Tyler to face him.

"Tyler…It's fine, okay? I don't mind." Tyler stayed quiet, just staring at Adam. "And guess what?" Adam said. "What?" He whispered back. Adam leaned forward, so he was just in front of him. "I love you too." And he quickly captured Tyler's lips in another kiss, a little less softer than Tyler's own kiss.

Tyler felt his heart rate pick up and started kissing back, pressing closer to Adam and shutting his eyes to the amazing feeling of their lips and that Adam returned his feelings.

He again, reluctantly pulled away for air and dove right back in when they both caught their breath back. Adam gripped Tyler's waist and Tyler wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Pushing him down on the bed and continuing their kissing for another minute or two, Adam pulled away. Tyler still had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Did you mean it?" He whispered. Adam replied "Yes, I always have and won't ever stop." and put his forehead against Tyler's.

Tyler was suprised that Adam returned his feelings but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Opening his eyes, he knew that Adam meant every word and pushed forward again, both smiling because know they knew that their feelings were returned and something alot more than just good friends.

A/N:  
I am so sorry this is so long. It must suck too but like I said, fuck it. I enjoyed writing it. And their might be a few spelling mistakes I missed, plus way to many commas but this is my second fic I have ever written and also typed up on my phone at half-past one in the moring. But yeah, hope you like it mitch-the-spooky-panda and everyone else that reads it!

Oh and check out my Tumblr! itsmuffinmasher is the name and I haven't been posting lately but you know (not begging for followers, just saying if you liked this then come check out my Tumblr)


End file.
